crossovercovefandomcom-20200214-history
Ankh
'Ankh' is one of the main characters of Kamen Rider 000. He is the one responsible for turning Eiji Hino into Kamen Rider 000, and because he's controlling the body of detective Shingo Izumi, he get a lot of grief from his younger sister, Hina. Also because he controls a human body, he can have the senses a Greeed is without, evident for his love of ice cream. 'Biography' Kamen Rider 000 (Before Crossover Cove) Ankh was created 800 years before the start of the series with four other Greeed, Uva, Mezool, Kazari, and Gamel. The Greeed were created to help the King, the first Kamen Rider 000, archive his desire of becoming a living god. Ankh had teamed up with king but was betrayed by him during the fight against the other Greeed. Ankh's right forearm and the other Greeed were sealed away when the King was turned into a stone coffin and sealed them for 800 years. 800 years later, Ankh unsealed himself and the other Greeed and took some of their Core Medals. Following a young man called Eiji Hino, who had taken one of his Cores, and demended it back until a Yummy appeared. Unable to defend himself, Ankh gave Eiji the O Belt and the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals to transform into Kamen Rider 000. After the battle, Ankh took control of the half-dead Shingo Izumi, transforming his hair in a dull blond hair while in a particular style. Under the false story that he was abused as a child, Ankh stayed at the Cous Coussier where Eiji and Shingo's younger yet strangely stronger sister, Hina, worked. He used devices such as a iPhone and iPad to find information of the Core Medals and details on any new Yummy is created by his kind. While staying at Cous Coussier, Ankh is constantly teased by the restaurant owner, Chiyoko Shiraishi, by serving poultry which Ankh won't eat due to his connection to birds and trying to get him to partake in the restaurant's ridiculous events. Though Ankh prefered that none of the Cell Medals he gains from Eiji's victories are not to be misused, he was tricked by Kougami Foundation President, Kousei, into giving 70% of the Cell Medals earned to him. While not fighting, Ankh prefers to eat ice cream, the first human treat he had after taking control of Shingo's body and causes him grief from Hina, who prefers her brother's body to be top condition. Later, Ankh encounter the rest of his Greeed body, now called Ankh (Lost), Ankh fought against him and regained all of his original powers and abilities, but stayed with Shingo, who had full healed by that time. Ankh sided with Kiyoto Maki afterwards, but returned to Eiji, asking for the year's worth of ice cream jokingly. He remained with Eiji, and actually showed concern when Eiji would enter into his Greeed Form. Crossover Cove Kingdom Arc Ankh first appeared in SkyCity, with Snow Villers. Annoyed with Snow's constant talking, Ankh met with Eiji and helped him change combos. When Hermione discovered the Orange Combo and Imagin and Shocker Core Medals, Ankh held her responible for taking care of them. Before Hermione explained her life to everyone in the group, Ankh gave her some ice cream to cheer her up. After Vanille was captured by the enemy and Eiji went berserk in the Purple Combo, Ankh entered into his Greeed form and managed to help Eiji go back to normal. Afterwards, Ankh remained in the background, giving Eiji the right Medals when he needed them. When Hermione was captured by Ali Al-Saachez, Ankh was able to guess that the Yummy he brought with was to distract the others while Hermione was kidnapped by Ali Al. After her recuse, Hermione embarrassedly confess the reason for her capture to get the Orange Combo, he got angry at the fact Core Medals were taken, but was calmed down by Snow and Eiji, who reassured him that they had other Core Medals that they could use. Using his Greeed form, Ankh was a useful member of the team during the attack against the Unbeatable Dark. During the party celebrating the U-D, Ankh accidently entered the girls changing room. Thanks to Fang changing him, Anhk got to the boys changing room and got changed. He sang a song with Eiji, then spent the reminder of the party at the refreshment table. He remained with the others when the l'Cie and their team went to finish off their mission, though he did get a unexpected surprise from Hina, Shingo's younger sister. When the group was taken to the beach, Ankh simply unbuttoned his shirt and took off his shoes. He and Hermione served as unofficial lifeguards and met Kazari. Though he has no idea what his fellow Greeed is up to, Ankh did warn Eiji to be alert. 'Trivia' *Ankh was originally played by Protecter212, who also played Eiji Hino and Ichigo Kurosaki in the Ultimate Crossove Rp, of which he played the same role, handing Eiji the Core Medals when needed. *Aerith's main concern for playing Ankh, same with most of the characters she controls, was if she could play his character right. *As a result of controlling Shingo's body, Ankh can feel human emotions and feelings. A example of this is of when he gave Hermione some ice cream to cheer her up. Category:Characters